Donnie's first Father's Day
by princesspeach102
Summary: A TMNT Father's Day fanfiction based on the 2012 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.


Donnie's first Father's Day

Life for April O' Neil was going well. She confessed her love to her very best friend Donatello who happened to be a giant talking mutant turtle who always loved April since the first time he laid eyes on her, April gave birth to their daughter Magdelene and now they were planning their wedding day. One day while April's soon to be husband and his brothers were training in the Dojo April looked at her calendar and said, "This year it's going to be Donnie's first time celebrating father's day as a dad himself. I think that something special should be done for him, his brothers, Master Splinter and of course my own dad. What do you think Maggie?" The response that April got from her daughter was a cute baby squeal which made April smile. "Ok it's settle you and I are going to plan something nice for the special guys in our lives to honor father's day but let's keep it a secret" April told her daughter as she picked her up and got started on her surprise for father's day. For the few days April worked on her special surprise and her family was wondering, "What is April up to?" But whenever they asked about it she would just say, "It's a surprise so you have to wait until I'm done on a special day coming up very soon." Donnie was the most curious of all because he sort of got an idea what April was doing but at the same time he was still a bit unsure and he didn't want to ruin anything special that April was planning because Donnie figured it had something to do with the fact that father's day was coming up. April even got Maggie to make cute father's day gifts thanks to some arts and crafts activities she found on the internet. April believed Maggie liked the arts and crafts activities because apparently her sweet baby girl enjoyed getting messy which made April laugh.

As April was making father's day plans Donnie and his brothers was putting a little something together themselves for Master Splinter because they love and care about their sensei since he was their adoptive father. "Do you think Master Splinter is going to like our gift?" asked Mikey. "Sure he will" answered Leo. "You know he treasures all of the presents we have ever given him on his birthday, Christmas and father's day so I know he'll love this gift because it came from our hearts."

On the night before father's day April got out her phone and called her dad Kirby, "Hi Dad how are you?" "I'm fine April I hope all is well with you" said Kirby. Then April said, "I'm just fine. I was wondering if you can come by the lair tomorrow since it's going to be father's day." Kirby answered, "Sure April. Is there something special you want to do?" "You'll see" said April. "Please come by early." Kirby was very curious to see what April was up to so he agreed to come over and he was looking to celebrating father's day with his daughter April, his granddaughter Maggie and of course the turtles and Master Splinter. The next morning April woke up before her family and started making an awesome breakfast. As soon as April was done preparing breakfast she set up the table and put the food that she made which was scramble eggs, fresh fruit, turkey bacon, assorted mini muffins and orange juice. Before everyone woke up April went to get Maggie who was up already and waiting for somebody to come get her from her crib. April picked up Maggie and they both smiled at each other. April put Maggie in her high chair as she hung up a banner that said "Happy Father's Day" in bright colors. As soon as April was finished her father Kirby was just walking into the lair. As for the turtles and Master Splinter they all woke up to the smell of food. "Good morning Kirby and Happy Father's Day to you" said Master Splinter as he greeted his guest. "Good morning and Happy Father's Day to you as well Master Splinter and all of you turtles as well." "I wonder where April and Maggie are?" asked Donnie. April walked into the living room holding Maggie in her arms and said, "Good morning everyone please come into the kitchen I have a surprise for all of you." Everyone was curious to know what April's surprise was so they followed her and when they got there the turtles, Master Splinter and Kirby saw what April did. "Surprise everyone Happy Father's Day. I made a big breakfast for my family so please dig in" April said as they all took their seats and thanked April for preparing breakfast. April took a seat next to her fiancé Donnie and kissed him in front of everyone and he kissed her back. "While everyone was eating Mikey said, "April this food is awesome. You really know how to cook." "Thanks Mikey" said April with a smile "I learned how to make all of this from one of your cookbooks you keep in the kitchen. It was really helpful." "Does anyone want seconds?" April asked her family and immediately Raph said, "I do these eggs are delicious. I especially enjoyed the mini muffins." April passed the bowl of scramble eggs to Raph and he served himself. April got up from her seat because she had something to say in honor of this special day, "Guys as you know today is father's day where everyone thanks their fathers for always being there, loving and caring about their children no matter what. Now father's day isn't just about fathers because not everyone in the world has a father in their lives. It's also about grandfathers, uncles and brothers which is what I'm surrounded by because I'm fortunate enough to have all of you guys in my life who I love very much especially you Donnie my soon to be husband. In honor of Father's Day Maggie and I have presents for all of you that we put together ourselves."

Donnie and the others were rather excited to see what April and Maggie were going to give them in honor of Father's Day as April went to go get the presents for her family. When she came back April had a bunch of little colored gift bags tied with ribbon and each one had everyone's name on it. As April handed everyone their presents and were told not to open their gifts until she was done handing them out. When April was done she said, "I hope you all like your gifts. Now please open them." Kirby, Master Splinter and the turtles were all excited to see what they got and smiled at each of their presents. Everyone received an adorable homemade plaque shaped like hearts with Maggie's hand and feet print on them. The plaques that were given to Donnie and his brothers were painted in the same color as their mask. As for Kirby's and Master Splinter's plaques they were painted in their favorite colors (navy blue for Kirby and turquoise for Splinter) and each of them said, "Happy Father's Day I love you" and each one either said, Grandpa (Jiichan for Splinter) or Uncle with Leo, Raph and Mikey's names on it except for Donnie's which said Daddy. "I also have a very special gift for you Donnie since this is your first official father's day" April exclaimed as she handed Donnie a present." "What did you get me?" Donnie curiously asked his bride to be. "You'll see once you open it" April answered. Donnie opened his gift right away and had a big smiled on his face because of what was inside the box. April had given Donnie a beautiful framed picture of himself, April and Maggie on the day that their bundle of joy was born which brought happy tears to Donnie's eyes.

"Oh April I love it and I will treasure both the presents but the greatest gift of all is both you and Maggie because I love you both so much" Donnie cried as he started kissing April with so much love and passion. When April and Donnie were done kissing Donnie got up and said, "Master Splinter my brothers and I have a present for you as well in honor of Father's Day that we hope that you'll love." Leo went to get the present and handed it to Splinter who opened it right away. Donnie and his brothers have given their father a special edition book of different works of art created by the Italian Renaissance artists they were named after. "My sons I love my present very much and I'm going to start looking at it right away. I love all of you very much" Splinter told his sons and they said, "we love you too father" as they went up to hug Splinter. "Dad and Master Splinter I also have presents from me to you as well since this is your first Father's Day as grandpas" said April as she handed them each a gift. April gave her father a brand new tie and Master Splinter also got a picture frame with a nice picture of him holding Maggie for the first time when she was born. "I'm wearing my new tie when I go to work thank you April" Kirby exclaimed as he hugged his daughter. As for Splinter he walked up to April, hugged her and said, "I will treasure this photo of Magdelene and myself always thank you April."

After breakfast Donnie and everyone else helped April wash and put away the dishes as a thank you for all she did for them. Donnie picked up Maggie and said, "Thank you my sweet baby girl for my present I love you so much" as he kissed her little face. Leo, Raph, Mikey, Master Splinter and Kirby all gave Maggie hugs and kisses as a thank you for their presents which Maggie squealed and smiled with delight. After the dishes were done April went up to Donnie and asked him, "Donnie since this is your first time celebrating father's day as a father yourself is there anything you would like to do?" Donnie thought about it for a moment and answered, I would very much like to enjoy a walk in Central Park with my whole family and my brothers, Master Splinter and I can use the hollo watches I invented from when my brothers and I went shopping for our tuxes." Donnie handed his brothers and father a hollo watch. Master Splinter didn't know how to use the hollow watch because it was the first time he used it since he didn't go tuxedo shopping with his sons. "Donatello how do I turn your invention on?" asked a confused Splinter. "Just press the button on the side of the watch" answered Donnie. Splinter did what Donnie told him and when he saw himself in the mirror he looked like his human self before turning into a giant rat which surprised him.

Everyone left the lair together and headed to a secret tunnel that lead to Central Park. It was a beautiful sunny day and a lot of kids were playing with their dads or other male members of their family. As the whole family continued their walk they saw so many beautiful summer time flowers in full bloom. Splinter was still amazed at Donnie's invention but believed that it's better to be yourself but at the same time he knew people would be scared of a giant talking rat. Everyone stopped by a playground to play with Maggie and they all took turns pushing Maggie on the swing and going down the slide which made this little baby girl very happy. April remembered to bring her camera because she took plenty of pictures to remember this day always. Later on when the sun went down it was time to go back home. Kirby went back to his place right after he said goodnight to everyone. April, Maggie, the turtles and Master Splinter went back to the lair, and had dinner which was pizza made by Mikey. Later on Maggie was falling asleep while the whole family was watching TV together in the living room. Donnie put his daughter to bed and kissed her goodnight. After that everyone else went to bed for the night as well but not before each of them hung up their presents from Maggie on their bedroom walls which made them all smile.

As for April and Donnie before the happy couple went to sleep Donnie said, "Thank you so much April for today. You made this a very happy first father's day for me which I'll remember for the rest of my life." "You're welcome Donnie" replied April. "After all you and the others did so much for me on Mother's Day which made me feel very special so I wanted to do the same." Donnie gave April a really big hug which she did the same and they cuddled and kissed in bed for a while before falling asleep in each other's arms with so much love in their hearts for one another.

The End

Author's Note: Here is another bonus story that I made up that April and her family did in between wedding plans from my other fan fiction Teenage Mutant Ninja Family. I hope you like it. I don't know TMNT. I just like writing fan fiction. Stay tune for my next fan fiction I plan on writing.


End file.
